El Mago de Oz
by Kerabel
Summary: *COMPLETA* Una parodia protagonizada por Lily (convertida en Dorothy) No es gran cosa, pero.... salen los Merodeadores!!!(no podia dejarlos a parte xDD) Reviews
1. La llegada a Oz

Bueno, este es el primer fic (si se puede llamar así ^^UUU) que publico. Estoy haciendo otro, pero es mas serio. Este no tiene mucha lógica, ni sentido (ni nada!) pero a mi me gusta (^^UUUU). ¿Qué mejor manera de estropear un cuento infantil que esta? xDDD. Ahora me he dado cuenta que para lo único que sirve es para eso xDDD.... (tengo pensado "estropear" otros cuentos.... ¬¬UUU pero ya será mas adelante). En fin, todo el mundo conoce de que va "el mago de Oz" ¿no?, no hace falta que explique de que va a tratar. Esta claro que el guión lo tengo que adaptar a las circunstancias, pero cuando mas cambia es la final. ^^ ¡Hala!, no me enrollo mas, que si no, no lo vais a leer n_n  
  
Decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (por desgracia U___U... yo quiero a Sirius!!!!!! ¿alguien me lo regala para mi cumpleaños???(que es dentro de poco ^^UUUU)), ya que son de Rowling y tampoco la historia en la que me baso, ya que pertenece a su autor (cuyo nombre no logro recordar xDDD, es verdad ¿eh? No me acuerdo).  
  
===========================================  
(Imagen de un hipogrifo ¿rugiendo?) Expreso-Hogwarts-Mayer  
  
Presents:  
  
THE WIZARD OF OZ  
  
Una producción de:  
  
Los Merodeadores SL.  
  
Musical que cuenta con la colaboración de:  
  
Lily Evans como Dorothy/Dorita (Lilita)  
  
James Potter como El mago de Oz  
  
Sirius Black como El hombre de hojalata.  
  
Remus Lupin como El espantapájaros (espantalobos ^^)  
  
Peter Pettigrew como ¬¬ El león cobarde ¬¬  
  
Albus Dumbledor como Tío Enrique.  
  
Madame Hooch como Tía Emma.  
  
Severus Snape como La bruja del Oeste (en este caso, el brujo del Oeste).  
  
Fluffy como Totó (le hemos tenido que reducir el tamaño, para que pareciera un perrito ^^)  
  
Y con la aparición especial de una rejuvenecida: Minerva McGonagall como El hada buena ^^  
  
Narradora: Yo misma ^^  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Comienza la escena (en blanco y negro).  
  
Lilita se queja de lo mal que trata a Totó su vecino, el señor Snape. Se lo dice a sus tíos, pero ninguno le hace caso.  
  
-Lilita no nos molestes-le dice su tía.- ¿No ves que la incubadora se nos ha estropeado? Ahora tenemos que contar las crías de lechuzas a mano. (Nda: ^^UUU).  
  
Su tío tampoco le hace caso, así que va a decírselo a sus. ¿primos? (Nda: la verdad, nunca he sabido si esos 3 son familia de Dorothy ¬¬). Están arreglando un carro. Peter deja caer una madera y le pilla los dedos a Remus.  
  
-¡Inútil! ¿Por qué has dejado caer la tabla?  
  
-Si no hubieras puesto las manos en medio no habría pasado nada.- contesta Peter.  
  
Viendo que iban a pegarle se va. Sirius sale tras él. Remus se queda y habla con Lilita.  
  
-Si no quieres que Snape os moleste no pases por delante de su casa, así Totó no se meterá en su jardín.  
  
Peter, después de despistar a Sirius, se va a meter a los cerdos en la pocilga. (Nda: Ya podría meterse él también ¬¬). Lilita lo ve y va hacia allí. Y no se le ocurre otra cosa mejor que subirse encima de las vallas.  
  
Peter empieza a hablar con ella.  
  
-No dejes que ese viejo te aterrorice, la próxima vez le plantas cara. Hay que tener coraje. (Nda: mira quien fue hablar ¬¬ .... la rata cobarde...).  
  
En eso que Lilita pierde la concentración (por haber escuchado en boca de Peter la palabra coraje) y se cae. Peter va y la saca de allí antes de que los cerdos se le pongan encima. (O_o??... Peter haciendo eso???).  
  
Cuando Remus y Sirius se dan cuenta van a hacia allí. Miran a Lilita que esta bien. Miran a Peter y ven que esta mas asustado que una rata de laboratorio a punto de hacerle un experimento (Nda: xDDD, lo siento, ¡tenia que ponerlo!).  
  
-Mira que eres cobarde... - le dice Sirius.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes asustarte por algo así?- le dice Remus.  
  
- ;_; - Peter.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- dice Emma que acababa de llegar.- Como no os pongáis a trabajar ¡os quedáis sin cobrar!  
  
-Pero si Lilita... - empieza a decir Sirius, pero le corta.  
  
-¡A trabajar he dicho!  
  
-Vaaale.... U_U  
  
-Peter, dale de comer a los cerdos- le dice Emma. (Nda: xDDD si si si dale de comer a los cerdos ¡que es lo tuyo!)  
  
-Lilita querida- le dice su tía.- Mira a ver si buscas un buen sitio para entretenerte donde no pueda ocurrirte nada malo.  
  
Dicho eso, la tía de Lilita se va.  
  
-¿Dónde no pueda ocurrirme nada malo?  
  
Se acerca a un carro y empieza a divagar sobre un lugar que esta mas allá del arco iris, donde todo es en color (xDDD) y donde sus sueños se hacen realidad.  
  
*Lilita se pone a cantar:  
  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
  
There's a land that I heard of  
  
Once in a lullaby.  
  
(...)  
  
(...)  
  
Why, oh, why can't I?  
  
*Deja de cantar  
  
*Se escucha la música de la bruja, perdón, del brujo: Tiri tiri tiriri... (bueno, os la imagináis ¿no?).  
  
Aparece el señor Snape sobre la bicicleta (Nda: ¿Snape en bici? xDDD), con cara de amargado. Va a casa de los tíos de Lilita. Aparca la bici en la puerta y:  
  
-Quiero hablar con usted y con su esposa respecto a Lilita.-dice hablando con Enrique.  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y que le ha hecho?  
  
-¿Que qué me ha hecho? Soy un pobre lisiado a consecuencia del mordisco.  
  
-¿Qué Lilita le mordió?  
  
-No, hombre, no ¡¡el perro!!  
  
Dentro de la casa estan la tía Emma, Lilita y el susodicho perro:  
  
-Ese perro es un peligro para todos ¡voy a tener que denunciarles para que se lo lleven!  
  
-Oh! No puede hacer eso- dice Lilita dramáticamente dirigiéndose a su tío.- ¿verdad?  
  
-No, no lo permitiremos.- dice su tío.  
  
-Tía Emma, castigadme a mi en su lugar... ¡podéis dejarme sin chocolate para la merienda!  
  
-¡¡Ese perro es un peligro publico!!- dijo Snape con voz chillona (Nda: 5 ptos menos para la granja por desobedecer! xDDD)  
  
-Pero si el perro es cariñoso... con las personas cariñosas, claro.- dijo la tía Emma.  
  
Snape, indignado, saca una orden del juez y se la enseña a su tía (a la tía de Lilita).  
  
-Contra eso no podemos hacer nada... es la ley...  
  
A pesar de las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Lilita, el señor Snape se lleva a Totó en una cesta. Pero a mitad de camino el perro se escapa y vuelve con Lilita, para alegría de su dueña.  
  
Tras esto piensa que volverá a buscarle, así que decide escaparse.  
  
Después de mucho caminar llega hasta una caravana, donde en uno de los laterales pone: Profesor Potter discípulo de la adivina Trelawney (Nda: pufff... vete tu a saber que es lo que predecirá). Adivino: Pasado, Presente y Futuro.  
  
De dentro de la caravana sale un chico, con el pelo negro y gafas.  
  
-Vaya. tenemos huéspedes. ¿Quién eres tu?... ¡No! No me lo digas. Veamos ¿estas de visita?... err... no... ¿viajas disfrazada?... no, tampoco.  
  
El chico mira la maleta que Lilita llevaba y le dice:  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Te has escapado de casa.  
  
-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? (Nda: ¬¬UU que pocas luces que tienen esta chica -__-)  
  
El chico le pregunta el motivo y, de nuevo, antes de que ella conteste lo hace él. Le empieza a soltar un discursito: le dice que no la comprenden, que no le hacen caso,.. Y ella viendo que ha acertado en todo le pregunta que si se puede quedar con él.  
  
El chico duda unos segundos y después la lleva dentro de la caravana... para leerle el futuro en la bola de cristal. (Nda: ¿¡que es lo que os habíais imaginado!? ¡pervertidos! ^^).  
  
-Esta es la bola de cristal que los sacerdotes egipcios de Isis utilizaban. Aquí Cleopatra vio aproximarse a las tropas enemigas, etc. etc.  
  
El chico le dice que cierre los ojos, así podría establecer una mejor conexión con el infinito. (Ejem... si, ya claro...). Tras ver una foto que Lilita llevaba en su cesta hace como que ve a través de la bola y le suelta otra parrafada sobre su vida. Primero le dice que ve una casa de campo, con gallinas, cerdos (Nda: ¿no ve ninguna rata traidora por ahí?). Le dice que vé a una mujer con un vestido viejo. Y que esta sufriendo porque ha perdido a alguien que quería mucho y esta preocupada.  
  
-¡Oh!- dice el chico.- Ahora esta llorando... se... se lleva la mano al corazón... ¡ha caído sobre la mesa!  
  
-¿Esta seguro?- exclama Lilita preocupada.- Oh... tengo que irme. ¡Tengo que ir a cuidarla!  
  
Lilita se va y cuando llega esta llegando a casa el tiempo empeora. Se acercaba un ciclón.  
  
En la granja todos están ocupados, metiendo a los caballos en el establo e intentando coger a las gallinas (sin mucho éxito).  
  
En la puerta, Emma llama a su sobrina, pero no recibe contestación. Con mucho esfuerzo Sirius y Remus logran llevar a Emma hasta el refugio. Al llegar Enrique cierran la puerta, dejando a Peter fuera (todavía estaba intentando meter a las gallinas en el corral ¬¬UUUU) (Nda: a ver si se lo lleva el tornado.).  
  
Cuando Lilita llega a la casa (con mucho esfuerzo), llama a sus tíos, desesperada. No los ve por ninguna parte. Sale a la parte trasera, llama a la puerta del refugio pero no le contestan. Vuelve a meterse en la casa y cuando esta en su habitación una ventana se sale de las bisagras y le da en la cabeza. La deja inconsciente.  
  
*Escena: (Con super-efectos del todo a 100) Se ve como el ciclón absorbe la casa.  
  
Dentro de él la casa sigue girando. Y dentro de la casa se encuentra Lilita, que recupera la conciencia. Todavía un poco aturdida (¿solo un poco? O_o??) se asoma a la ventana y observa, con algo de preocupación, que están dentro del tornado (Nda: la verdad, si yo me despertara y viera que mi casa esta dentro de un ciclón... me daría otro golpe en la cabeza y volvería a quedar inconsciente porque eso no puede suceder ¬¬UU).  
  
Al mirar por la ventana ve pasar alguna parte del establo, el gallinero (O_o), una abuela en una mecedora ¡y que además le saluda!, gallinas, a Peter dando vueltas (xDDD juas juas juas ¡que cruel que soy! ^^) y también ve ¡a Snape! Subido en la bicicleta (Nda: La chica se tiene que haber dado un buen golpe para ver todo eso xDDD). Pero de repente (*se escucha la musiquita de la bruja) Snape se transforma en un brujo, sus ropas cambian por una túnica negra y un sombrero de brujo. Y la bici se vuelve una escoba. (Nda: tsss..¿Snape un brujo? ¡¡eso es imposible!!(frase irónica total) xDDD).  
  
Lilita aparta la vista de aquella horrible imagen y se esconde bajo las sabanas.  
  
-Muahahajajajaja!!!!!!!!- (voz chillona y malvada)  
  
La casa comienza a girar más rápido, y gira y gira y gira y gira y gira y... ejem... al final aterriza en el suelo. (Nda: ni que fuera un avión ¬¬UU).  
  
-¡Oh!- dice Lilita al notar que han llegado al suelo.  
  
Con algo de temor (mas bien curiosidad) sale de la casa, para toparse con un lugar lleno de plantas, árboles, senderos... ¡¡y todo en color!! (claro, esta en el arco iris xDD).  
  
-Totó... me parece que ya no estamos en Kansas (xDDD que observadora!).  
  
Alucinada (en colores xDDD) por todo lo que esta viendo comienza a caminar por un sendero (Nda: no, el de baldosas amarillas todavía no toca) hasta que llega a un estanque (¿tendrá ranas?). Allí ve una burbuja que se le acerca hasta que ¡plop! se convierte en un hada, con un bonito vestido rosa con purpurina y una varita con una estrella (Nda: un poco cursi si que es... ¬¬).  
  
El hada se acerca a Lilita y le pregunta:  
  
-¿Eres una bruja buena o una bruja mala? (Nda: a ver... si es la esposa de James Potter ¿¿¿tu que crees??? xDDDDD)  
  
===========================================================================  
Ya esta! ^^... ¿Qué pasará? ¿que pasará? ^o^ ...si, vale, es una chorrada, pero es que después de estar tooooodo el dia estudiando necesitaba escribir algo (que no fuera serio ¬¬). No esta tan mal ¿no?....... o si? ;__; Dejad alguna rewiew para ver que os ha parecido... si a alguien le gusta(que lo dudo ¬¬UUUUU) igual lo continuo (que positiva que soy, por Diox (Sirius) xDDDD)  
  
Un saludo a todos!!!!!!  
  
Elyana Black 


	2. Camino a Hogsmeade

Ya estoy aquí otra vez!!!!! Aquí esta el 2º capitulo de esta ¿intrigante? ¿emocionante? ¿sorprendente? ¿tonta ¬¬? historia ^^. Antes de nada voy a contestar reviews ^^ (que ilu… que ilu n__n). 

Ai yoi leon: _Gracias… em… ¬¬… noo… si no me estresas XDDD. Ahora te estreso yo (pásate por mi otro fic ¡¡yaaa!!!_

Arwen-Magic16: _me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien leyendolo, yo tb me lo he pasado bien escribiendolo (sobre todo esta parte jo jo jo ^o^.. ya veras, ya veras!). Bueno, como me sugeriste he cambiado el sumary ^^¿no te quejarás, eh? Que te he hecho caso ¬¬)._

Hermi12: _Gracias ^_~. Bueno… la película me la sé xq creo que de pequeña la ví demasiadas veces ^^UUU (no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer ¬¬)._

Ana Black_: Muchas gracias!... bueno, creo que aquí podras ver lo "bien" que trato a Peter ¬¬. Por cierto ya he subido el fic serio del que te hablé ^^. _

Sra:_Muchas__ gracias! Espero que este tb te haga reir ^^. _

Bueno, contestadas las cosas ¡¡a leer!! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Siguiendo las aventuras de Lilita por Oz…. 

Dejamos a la muchacha recién llegada al país, hablando con el hada buena:

-¿Eres una bruja buena o una bruja mala?

-¿Es a mi?- pregunta Lilita sin darse por aludida (Nda: ¿Es que hay alguien más por ahí ¬¬UU)

El hada asiente.

-Yo… yo no soy ninguna bruja. (Nda: Mentirosa ¬¬) Soy Lilita Evans, de Kansas.

El hada se sorprende, y mira al perro.

-Entonces debe ser él.- dice señalando al perro.

-¿Pero que dices? Si este es Totó… solo un perro.

-Puessss… estoy confundida @__@. A mi me llamaron porque una nueva bruja había venido y se había cargado al brujo malo del Este. Bueno, las pruebas son las pruebas. Tu estas aquí, la casa esta allí (wuo wuo  xDD) (Nda: eso solo lo entenderán los que vean un programa de la catalana que se llama "Un altra cosa" ^^UUU... sorry ^^). Y el brujo esta hecho papilla.

Lilita se queda sin habla, pensando en lo que el hada había dicho.

-Pero si yo no soy ninguna bruja (Nda: ¡Y dale! Al final te va a crecer la nariz como a Pinocho ¬¬). Las brujas y las hadas son viejas y feas.

Se escuchan unas risas. 

-¡Oye niña! Un poco de respeto ¿eh? Que yo soy un hada buena. Yo soy Minerva, el hada buena del Norte. 

-Oh, pues lo siento mucho, pero yo pensaba que las hadas…

Se vuelven a escuchar risas.

-jijiji… que tonta… ¿fea? ¿un  hada? XDDD- susurro una voz algo chillona salida de Dios sabe donde. 

- … ¬¬ … - Lilita mira desconfiadamente a su alrededor- ¿se puede saber de que se ríen? ¿Que se han fumado?

-Se ríen porque los has librado del brujo ¡están felices! (Nda: Eso o se han fumado algunas de las flores que hay por ahí XDDD). Esto es pocketlandia, y sus habitantes son los poly pocket.- le explica el hada a Lilita. Y dirigiéndose a los poly:- ¡Acercaos! ¡Acercaos!

Mientras Minerva canta, miles y miles de seres pequeños salen de todas partes.

       *_Come out, come out, wherever you are_

_(…..)  _

       (_música_)_    _

*(Como no tengo ganas de poner tooooda la canción en ingles, explico lo que el hada canta ^^). Básicamente, el hada dice que Lilita ha llegado de Kansas, y que ha matado al brujo malo del Este. Los poly pocket le acompañan haciendo los coros. El hada dice que fue un milagro pero Lilita dice que no (cantando of course… si no esto no seria un musical ^^): 

             *_It really was no miracle. What happened was just this.  
              The wind began to switch - the house to pitch and suddenly   
             the hinges started to unhitch.  
             Just then the Witch - to satisfy an itch went flying   
             on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch.  
            And oh, what happened then was rich.  
           The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slitch.   
            It landed on the Wicked Witch  
            in the middle of a ditch,   
           Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch.     _

Cuando Lilita acaba su relato, los poly pocket se ponen a repetir varias veces las cuatro últimas estrofas que había cantado ella, como si fueran loros (Nda: ¬¬ que pesados). 

-Esto ha sido sorprendente, gracias, sinceramente- le dice un poly gordito a Lilita. 

-¡Bailad! ¡Cantad! ¡Reíd sin fin! ¡¡Murió el brujo del Este al fin!

Todos felices se ponen a cantar que el brujo se ha muerto.

_*Ding Dong! The Wizard is dead.Which old Wizard? The Wicked Wizard!   
Ding Dong! __The__ Wicked Wizard is dead.  _

A todo esto, Lilita que va subida en un carruaje, observa la escena con los ojos como platos O_O, y alucinando en colores (Nda: La pobre, nunca había podido hacerlo, siempre alucinaba en blanco y negro XDDDD). 

Los poly pocket le montan en 5 segundos una especie de homenaje. Llega el alcalde (Nda: ¿Hay alcalde? O_o??) y le da la bienvenida, y (como si no lo hubieran dicho ya bastantes veces) vuelve a decir que el brujo ha muerto. Llega el juez de guardia (Nda: Hay que ver ¡este pueblo tiene de todo!).

*cantando:

-He examinado la zona, y después de mucho meditar, declaro que el brujo esta, no solo muerto, sino indudablemente muerto! (Nda: ¬¬ ¿y te ha costado mucho llegar a esa conclusión?... en este pueblo tienen una manía muy extraña de repetir las cosas… ¿no se ha muerto ya? ¡¡pues acaba con el tema de una vez!! ¬¬ … morbosos…)

*Suenan tambores. El alcalde habla (sin cantar) (Nda: Oh! Milagro!)

-Hoy es el día de la independencia en Pocketlandia (Nda: ¿si? ¡pues entonces es mi santo! ¡¡cuidado con los extraterrestres!! XDDD… vale, si, eso ha sobrado ¬¬). ¡Cantad! ¡Bailad! ¡Reíd sin fin! ¡Murió el brujo del Este al fin! (Nda: No se xq, pero desde que ha llegado a pocketlandia tengo una constante sensación de _Deja vú… ¿vosotros no? ¬¬)._

*Vuelven a cantar. 

        _Ding dong! The wizard is dead._

_        Which old wizard? The wicked wizard!_

_        Ding dong the wicked wizard is dead_.

Miles y miles de polys salen de sus hogares para cantar y bailar. (Nda:… demasiada alegría hay por aquí… hay que acabar con esto ya... ¡¡¡Snape!! ¡¡Snape ven!!! XDDD).

*Continúan cantando

Aparecen 3 polys hembras y dicen que representan a "la liga de las Canciones de cuna" (Nda: ¬¬ por favor… ¿Dónde vamos a ir a parar?... ¡¡Snape date prisa!!!). Las polys le dan las gracias y hacen una demostración de ballet. Después llegan sus homólogos varones. "La panda de las piruletas" (Nda. Aaaaaahhh!!!!! ¬¬). Y le dicen lo mismo. 

*De nuevo se ponen a cantar la canción de "Ding dong". Pero algo les detiene. De repente en medio de la multitud aparece una gran humareda de azufre.

-Muahahjajaja – se escucha una risa chillona. 

Todos los poly pocket salen en desbandada y corren a esconderse en sus hogares. (Nda: Sii!!!! Por fin!!!! Has venido!!!!). El brujo se acerca para ver el cadáver de su hermano.

-¿Quién ha matado a mi hermano?- pregunta el brujo del Oeste.- ¿Quién lo ha asesinado? ¿Has sido tu?- le pregunta dirigiéndose a Lilita. 

-No… yo no… fue un accidente… yo aterricé con mi casa y él estaba debajo… (Nda: ¬¬UUU)

-Yo también puedo causar esa clase de accidentes.- le dice el brujo amenazando a Lilita con la escoba.

-Y ¿que hay de los tacones de rubíes?- pregunta el hada para desviar la conversación.

-Ah… si… los tacones…- dice el brujo acercándose de nuevo a su hermano para cogerle los zapatos. 

*Música de intriga.

Pero en el momento en que se acerca éstos desaparecen.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunta enfadado.  

-Juju… llegas tarde… ella los tiene.- le dice el hada buena.- Y los tendrá siempre. 

-Devuélveme los zapatos de rubíes. Tú no sabes utilizarlos. ¡Devuelvemelos! ¡Devuelvemelos! (Nda: ¿Os imagináis a Snape con zapatos de tacón rojos? XDDDDD) 

El hada le susurra algo a Lilita.

-Mantén tu boca cerrada hada de pacotilla- le dice el brujo al hada.

-Anda calla! Vete de aquí, tu no tienes ningún poder por esta zona. Vete antes de que se te caiga encima alguna casa.- le contesta el hada. 

El brujo mira disimuladamente al cielo.

-Cuida tus palabras o te arrepentirás.- le dice al hada. Y dirigiéndose a Lilita:- Mucho cuidado jovencita, puedo atentar contra tu felicidad cuando quiera. (Nda: Y que lo digas ¬¬ contra su felicidad, contra la de su hijo, contra de la Hermy, contra la de Sirius,… ¬¬ va repartiendo felicidad por todas partes… ¬¬). Algún día caeréis en mi poder tu y tu perro.

Hizo una pausa (para tomar aire)

-Muahahjajajaj- mientras gritaba, el brujo despareció entre una nube de azufre.

-Bueno, creo que tendrás que salir de Oz cuanto antes- le sugirió el hada.

-Si, pero ¿Cómo?- preguntó Lilita.

-Quizá el mago de Oz pueda ayudarte. Vive en la ciudad de Hogsmeade. Esta lejos pero… ¿has traído la varita? 

-Pues no (Nda: mal hecho ¬¬ una bruja nunca debe viajar si su varita!).

-Vaya, entonces deberás recorrer el camino a pie. Un consejo: sigue el camino de baldosas amarillas.

Dicho esto el hada buena Minerva desapareció. 

-¿El camino de baldosas amarillas?- Lilita miró al suelo, y vio una espiral formada por baldosas amarillas, que después de dar algunas vueltas se convertía en un camino. 

Lilita se puso en el centro y comenzó a seguir las baldosas por la espiral (Nda: … que ingenua que es la pobre ^^UUU… sus tíos no le han enseñado una cosa que se llama "camino rápido"… ¬¬). Mientras, los poly pocket, que habían vuelto a salir de sus casas, le repiten por donde debe ir (Nda: por si se le olvida ¬¬UUUU).

-Sigue el camino de baldosas amarillas- le dice uno.

-Sigue el camino de baldosas amarillas- le dice otro.

-Sigue le camino de baldosas amarillas- le dice el alcalde junto con una poly. 

Hasta que: (Nda: si, se ponen a cantar ¬¬UUU) 

       *_ Follow the __Yellow Brick Road__. Follow the __Yellow Brick Road___

_         Follow, follow, follow, follow,   
         Follow the __Yellow Brick Road__.  
         Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick,_

_        Follow the __Yellow Brick Road___

_*_Cambia el ritmo de la música y suena esa que tanto me gusta (Nda: va en serio, es la que mas me gusta ^^), y por eso la voy a poner. 

*_ You're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because.  
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
You're off to see the Wizard. _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  __

(Nda: Esta canción hay que aprendérsela XDDD porque después hay que cantarla con Remsie y con Sirius y con… ¬¬… la rata… bueno, con esa no hace falta que si no la estropea XDDDD)

Finalmente Lilita logra salir de Pocketlandia. Y se encuentra con su primer problema. ¿Por donde ir? El camino de baldosas amarillas de bifurcaba. Esto no se lo había advertido el hada (Nda: que borde, mira que no avisarle ¬¬)

-¿Y ahora hacia donde vamos Totó?- pregunta Lilita. (Nda: eso, tu pregúntale al perro que seguro que te contesta ¬¬).

-Perdone, este parece un buen camino.- dijo una voz.

Lilita observo un atractivo espantapájaros de ojo color miel y pelo castaño (Nda: XDDD ¿espantapájaros atractivos? ¿Eso existe?) que señala al camino de la izquierda.

- ¬¬ … los espantapájaros no hablan.- dijo Lilita. 

-O quizá quiera ir por este camino- dijo el espantapájaros señalando hacia el de la derecha.

-O_o!!! ¡Esta hablando! ¿Eres tu quien habla?- preguntó Lilita acercándose hasta el espantapájaros.- Pero si los espantapájaros no hablan. 

-No soy un espantapájaros, soy un espantalobos.- respondió éste.

-Oh… ¿lobos?... ¿por aquí hay… lobos?- pregunto Lilita asustada. (Nda: Nooo… no no… solo uno, ¡y lo tienes delante! ^^).

-Si, pero son inofensivos. (Nda: Y que lo digas *__*).

-Oye lo de los caminos lo haces para confundirme o es porque cambias de opinión a cada momento?- pregunta Lilita.

-Es porque… cambio de opinión… verás es que… no tengo cerebro- dice el espantalobos algo triste. (Nda: aish… pobrecito U__U).

-Vaya… oye ¿No es incomodo estar todo el día ahí colgado?- preguntó Lilita observando al espantalobos y cambiando radicalmente de conversación.- Si quieres te ayudo a bajar.

-^^UUU. Vale, si no te importa.- dijo amablemente el espantalobos.

Cuando baja, al no estar acostumbrado a caminar pierde el equilibrio y se cae.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- pregunta Lilita yendo a su lado.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes. ¿Te he asustado?

-No… es solo que creía que te habías hecho algo. 

- … ese es mi problema, no doy miedo (Nda: Y para que quieres darlo?? *__*). 

Se acerca un lobo (¿de donde ha salido?) y comienza a lamerle la cara al espantalobos, que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¿Lo ves?

Lilita se queda mirando al lobo O_O

-Vete, vete…- Le dice el espantalobos. El animal lo mira y se marcha.

Lilita se queda unos segundos sin decir nada, todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. 

-Soy un fracasado porque no tengo cerebro… - dice el espantalobos. (Nda: No digas eso tonto *__*)

-Y ¿Qué harías si tuvieras cerebro?- le pregunta Lilita. (Nda: Mas cosas que tú seguro ^^).

*cantando.

-Pues… muchas cosas. Dialogaría con la lluvia, hablaría con las flores (metafóricamente hablando ^^). Resolvería mucho enigmas, aliviaría las penas (Nda: Eso ya lo haces sin necesidad de tener cerebro *__*). Te diría porque el mar esta junto a las orillas. Pensaría cosas que antes nadie había pensado… seria mas feliz.

-Woh… pues si en Kansas los espantapájaros hicieran eso, si que darías miedo.

-¿Kansas?

-Es de donde yo vivo. Y como quiero volver allí voy a ver al mago de Oz para que me lleve.

-¿Un mago?... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Lilita asintió.

-¿Me llevas contigo? (Nda: *____* eso ni se pregunta!). Quizá el mago me quiera dar un cerebro.

-Bueno, no es mala idea. Por cierto, te aviso que hay un brujo que me persigue….

-No me importa, no me dan miedo (Nda: ¡Que valiente!) 

-Otra cosa: ¿Cómo te llamas? Es que espantalobos me parece muy largo.

-Lupin, llámame Lupin (Nda: ^^).

-Bueno pues… ¿hacia Oz?

-¡Hacia Oz!

Ambos se cogen del brazo y comienzan a caminar.

*cantando: (Nda: ¡Vamos! ¡todas! ^^) 

_We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because.  
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
We're off to see the Wizard. _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  __

Después de llevar un buen rato caminando a Lilita le entra hambre y decide coger una manzana de un árbol, pero al hacerlo éste le da un golpe en la mano (Nda: son parientes del sauce boxeador ^^).

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta el árbol.- Eso es de muy mala educación

Lilita se queda mirando al árbol. 

-¿A ti te gustaría que te arrancaran la fruta de tus ramas?- le preguntó el árbol enfadado. 

-Oh… no… perdóneme usted.- dijo Lilita- Se me ha vuelto a olvidar que no estoy en Kansas.

-¡Tu lo que eres es un árbol maleducado!- dijo el espantalobos… digoo… Lupin.- Seguro que tu fruta no es buena. Anda vámonos Lilita. 

El árbol, enfadado, comenzó a tirar manzanas contra ellos. Así aprovecharon y las cogieron. Lilita se metió entre unos matorrales buscando algunas cuando se encontró con algo metálico. Comenzó a alzar la vista para encontrarse con un hombre de hojalata de unos bonitos ojos azul marino. (Nda: ¡¡Siii!! ¡¡¡Es él!!!!!)

-Oh! ¡Es un hombre! (Nda: ¿Qué pasa? ¿que nunca habías visto ninguno? XDDDD)¡Es un hombre de hojalata! (Nda: vale ¬¬… me he adelantado ¬¬)

Lupin se acercó para verlo. Escucharon que decía algo. Les pedía la aceitera. Lilita la cogió y le puso aceite en la boca.

-¡Puedo hablar! ¡por fin puedo hablar!- dijo el hombre de hojalata.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin escuchar mi atractiva voz! 

- ¬¬U…- Lilita.

- ¬¬U…- Lupin.  

-Disculpad, ¿podríais ponerme aceite por el resto de mi cuerpo?

Entre Lilita y Lupin consiguieron que volviera a moverse. 

-Ah, que gusto. Después de estar un año sin moverme esto me viene de maravilla.- dijo el hombre de hojalata haciendo unos ejercicios con la cabeza y con los brazos.- Por cierto soy Silver, el hombre de hojaplata.

-Querrás decir de hojalata…- le rectificó Lupin.

-No, es hojaplata. ¿Es que no ves como brilla la plata de mi perfecto cuerpo?- dijo Silver enseñando orgullosamente sus brazos y cuerpo. (Nda: Típico en alguien tan egocéntrico y presumido con él ^^UUU).

-Soy único en mi especie.-Continuó diciendo Silver.- El mejor, si me lo permitís decirlo. 

- ¬¬ …- Lilita.

- ¬¬ …- Lupin.

-Aunque… tengo que admitir que me falta algo… - dijo Silver algo triste. (Nda: ¿De verdad? No me lo creo XDDDD).- El que me hizo olvidó ponerme un corazón…

-Oh… vaya… 

Lilita susurró algo al oído de Lupin. Éste asintió. 

-Nosotros podemos arreglar eso.- dijo Lilita.- Vamos a ir a la ciudad de Hogsmeade para ver al mago de Oz. Yo quiero que me lleve a casa, y él- dijo señalando a Lupin.- quiere un cerebro. A lo mejor a ti te da un corazón. 

-¿De veras?- dijo Silver con una gran sonrisa- oh ¡eso me haría muy feliz! Si, si, si, dejadme que vaya con vosotros. 

Lilita sonrió, iba a decir algo, pero una risa que ya se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar, le cortó.

-Muahajajaja- el brujo hizo una nueva aparición junto al camino.- ¿Es verdad que estáis ayudando a esta señorita? Pues mas os vale alejaros de ella porque si no, contigo, espantalobos, haré una almohada y contigo, hombre de hojaplata, me fabricaré un caldero nuevo. ¿Te gusta el fuego espantalobos?

El brujo lanzó una llamarada hacia Lupin.

-Muahajajajaja- Con voz chillona volvió a desaparecer.

 Al mismo tiempo Lilita y Silver apagaban el fuego lo más rápido posible. 

-A mi no me asusta… ¡que se ha creído ese brujo!... – dijo Lupin.- Una almohada… ja!

-Si, que se atreva a hacer un caldero conmigo… bah!... no es mas que un brujo de pacotilla. No te preocupes Lilita, te acompañaremos a ver al mago. 

-Oh… sois los mejores amigos del mundo… (Nda: ^^ ooohhh…)¿Sabéis?- dijo Lilita.- Tengo la sensación de que hace mucho tiempo que os conozco. (Nda: ¿En serio? XDDD). Pero no logró recordar de qué… (Nda: Piensa… piensa… ¿Hogwarts te dice algo? XDDDDD).

-Pues como no sea que estuvieras presente cuando me rellenaron.- dijo Lupin.

-No lo creo…- dijo Lilita.

-Y yo me he tirado mucho tiempo ahí sin moverme.- dijo Silver.

-Bueno… ya me acordare… así que ¿nos vamos a Oz?

-¡Hacia Oz!- dijeron Lupin y Silver a la vez. De nuevo, comenzaron a caminar.

*cantando:  

_We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because.  
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
We're off to see the Wizard. _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  __

Al anochecer el camino de baldosas amarillas les llevó a una selva. Se escuchaban sonidos de todo tipo. 

-Esto no me gusta nada…- dijo Lilita.- ¿Creéis que puede haber animales salvajes? (Nda: Mas salvajes que los que te acompañan lo dudo XDDD).

-Tal vez… puede que leones, tigres y panteras.- dijo Silver. (Nda: se te han olvidado las ratas traidoras ¬¬)

-¿Leones?- pregunto Lupin 

-Tigres… - dijo Lilita.

-Y panteras- terminó Silver.

-Leones, tigres y panteras.- dijeron todos juntos.

(Nda: ¿Porque aquí todo el mundo tiene la manía de repetir las cosas? ¬¬).

De repente escucharon un sonido que intentaba parecer un rugido. Entre las matas apareció un león que se les abalanzó emitiendo unos sonidos muy extraños. 

-Vamos miedosos- dijo el león. (Nda: mira quien habla ¬¬)- No os atrevéis a enfrentaros a mi?

Silver hizo ademán de pegarle. 

-¿Me estas amenazando?- preguntó el león.

-Pues si- contestó Silver. (Nda: ¡Pégale! ¡Pégale!)

-Mira león déjanos en paz ¿quieres?- dijo Lupin.

-Vamos montón de hojalata, hazme algo si te atreves.- dijo el león ignorando a Lupin. (Nda: que gallito… ¬¬ ya veremos cuanto le dura ¬¬)

Silver le miró y le dio un golpe en cabeza. Después fue Lupin el que le dio. 

-Eso por ignorarme.- dijo Lupin. 

-Sois unos cobardes, vosotros sois dos y yo uno.- dijo el León. (Nda: Si, ¿y que?). 

En eso que Totó empieza a ladrarle, y el león le persigue. Lilita corre tras él y después de coger al perrito le da una bofetada al león. (Nda: XDDDD me estoy poniendo las botas!! XDDD) 

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le pregunta el león gimiendo. (Nda: ¿Todavía tienes el morro de preguntarlo?)

-¡Eres un cobarde! Perseguir a un pobre perrito- le dijo Lilita.

-Pero si no le he mordido…- dijo el león todavía gimiendo.-Eres mala…

-No, pero lo intentaste. ¿No te da vergüenza?

-Si… pero… pero… no tenias que haberme pegado.- dijo el león llorando.- Me sangra la nariz.

-Te jodes…- dijo Silver.- Te mereces eso y mas. 

-No hace falta que montes un numerito- le dijo Lilita.- Si amenazas a gente mas fuerte que tu es normal que te pase eso. ¡No eres más que un grandísimo cobarde! (Nda: di que si!!! Vamos Lily defiende a tu marido y a su mejor amigo!!!! XDDDD)

-Tienes razón…- dijo el león.- Soy un cobarde… no tengo valor, nunca lo he tenido… ¡hasta me doy miedo a mi mismo! (Nda: Siii!!!! XDDDD Por fin lo ha reconocido!!!!!!! Cobarde Cobarde Cobarde!!!!!!... muere sucia rata asquerosa!!!!!... ejem… mejor lo dejo… ¬¬). Hace dos noches que no duermo…

-Y a nosotros que nos importa- dijo Silver totalmente indiferente.

-Pues cuenta ovejas.- le dijo Lupin.

-Es que me dan miedo.- contestó el león. (Nda: ¬¬UUUUU)

- ¬¬ ….. - los tres.

-¿No crees que el mago podría ayudarle?- preguntó Lupin.

-¡Pero que dices!- dijo Silver.- ¿Y que se venga con nosotros? ¡¡Si hombre!!

Lupin les dijo que se acercaran a él. 

-Tu no- le dijo al león viendo que se iba a acercar. 

-¿En que se supone que estas pensando?- le preguntó Lilita.

-Mirad, le decimos que puede que el mago le de el valor que le falta. (Nda: jajajajajajaja… ejem…) Y cuando lleguemos a la ciudad de Hogsmeade lo vendemos a alguien

-¿Quién va a pagar por eso?- preguntó Silver.

-No se… alguien habrá.

-¿Y que hacemos con él hasta que lleguemos?- preguntó Lilita.

-No se… podemos tenerlo de mascota.-contestó Lupin

-Es una mascota muy fea… ¬¬.- dijo Silver.- ah! Ya sé. Le podemos atar una cuerda al cuello y llevarlo a cuatro patas. ¡¡Si, si, si!!

Lilita y Lupin se miraron. No tenían ningún inconveniente, así que lo vieron bien. 

Los tres se acercaron al león.

-¡Eh tu!- le dijo Silver.- Te dejamos que vengas con nosotros.

-Vamos a ir a ver al mago de Oz, para que a mi me lleve a mi casa- dijo Lilita. Y señalando a Lupin.- A él le de un cerebro. Y al él (Silver) un corazón. 

-¿No tienes corazón?- preguntó el león algo temeroso. 

-No.- respondió Silver mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes piedad?- le volvió a preguntar.

-No.- la sonrisa de Silver se hizo más grande. 

El león se dirigió a Lilita.

-Si, pero ¿no os dará vergüenza que la gente os vea con un león tan cobarde?… a mi me humillaría.- dijo el león llorando.

-Si… pero no te preocupes, te acostumbraras.- le contestó Lilita.

-Oh, chicos, sois muy amables… mi vida es algo insoportable ;__;…

-Bueno… ahora lo será mas… ¡para eso estamos nosotros!- dijo Silver con una cuerda en la mano.

-Lo he pasado tan mal… que...

-¡Vale ya! ¡Te hemos dicho que no nos interesa tu vida!- dijo Lupin.

-Y ahora ¿vas a hacer todo lo que te digamos?- le preguntó Silver acercándose a él con la cuerda.

-Si... claro.

Silver le puso la cuerda alrededor del cuello y le dijeron que fuera a cuatro patas… que era lo suyo. Después pusieron de nuevo rumbo a Hogsmeade. 

(Nda: No… no hay canción… para la rata sucia traidora y cobarde ¡NO-HAY-CANCIÓN!... muahajajajaja!!!!!... ).

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno, ya esta bien por hoy ^^. Dioooossss!!!!!! Lo que he disfrutado escribiendo estooo!!!!! ^o^… Muahajajajaja!!!!!.... La rata se merecía más pero lo reservaré para el capitulo que viene. ¿Qué pasara con el destino de la rata traidora?(es obvio ¬¬) ¿Le dará Silver su merecida paliza? ¿Volverá a aparecer Snape? ¿Se pondrá los tacones de rubíes?XDDD ¿Veremos a James alguna vez? ¬¬ Y lo más importante de todo: ¿podrá Lilita volver a su casa? ^^. Esto y mucho más (espero) en el proximo capitulo. Dejadme reviews para saber si os ha gustado este capitulo, falee????

Un abrazo a tod@s!

Elyana Black.


	3. En Hogsmeade

3. EN HOGSMEADE

Mientras nuestros protagonistas dirigían sus saltarines y alegres pasos a Hogsmeade, el malvado brujo del Oeste, que es muy cotilla,  les observaba desde su enorme bola de cristal (Nda: seguro que se la ha dejado la Trelawney ¬¬).

-Muhajajajaja!!!!!!!! Pobres ilusos… no hacéis caso de mis advertencias. Pues no tardareis en daros cuenta de que yo existo!!

El brujo se dirigió a su mesa de pociones y empezó a mezclar varios ingredientes en un mortero. Mientras un mono con alas (Nda: ¬¬) le observaba con cara de lelo.

-Cuando tenga los tacones de rubíes en mi poder seré el brujo más poderoso (Nda: y hortera) que haya en Oz… Ni siquiera el inútil engreído de Potter podrá hacer nada conmigo!!!!!! 

Se volvió a acercar a la bola y pronunciando unas palabras que no recuerdo hizo que el contenido del mortero se esparciera por un gran prado lleno de orquídeas y lirios (Nda: ¬¬ ¿Qué pasa? Es que no tenía ganas de poner las amapolas ¬¬). 

-Orquídeas… - dijo el brujo con voz hipnotizadora (Nda: ¿Existe ese palabro? ¬¬)- Orquídeas que os atraerán… jajajaja… ya es hora de que descanséis un poco… 

Los chicos, y el cobarde, llegan al bonito campo de orquídeas y lirios. Al fondo se podía divisar la ciudad de Hogsmeade. Lilita, como la cabra loca que estaba hecha, se internó en el prado.

-Oh… mirad! Es la ciudad de Hogsmeade… que bonita, es tal y como me la esperaba.- dijo con voz ilusionada. 

-Pues vamos! Tenemos que atravesar este campo de… ¿orquídeas y lirios? ¬¬UUU... pero… ¿aquí no tenía que haber amapolas?- dijo Silver mirando hacia el "cielo".

En eso que aparece una chica vestida con ropa muggle y se acerca a Silver.

Narradora (usease yo ^^): Sirius ¿Tienes algún problema con mis orquídeas y mis lirios?- le pregunta echándole una mirada asesina al susodicho hombre de hojaplata. 

-^^UU no… es que… bueno… en el guión original son amapolas…

Narradora: ¿Y? Esto lo escribo yo y si digo que hay orquídeas y lirios ¡¡es porque los hay!! 

- … ¬¬ 

Narradora: Tú de eso no tienes que preocuparte… de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de que éste de aquí- señala al león que había junto a Silver- se lleve su merecido. Mira ¿que pone aquí?- la chica le enseña el guión que tiene en la mano.

-"Por su parte el león cobarde recibe de **********************" (Nda: eso es el final… y no puedo contarlo ^^)- Silver lee parte del dialogo para sí. Y con una sonrisa malvada dice:- Ooh… vale, vale. 

Mira al león con la misma sonrisa malvada:

- ju ju ju ju 

- De todas formas, tiene razón- dice Lupin dirigiéndose a la chica- yo creo que quedarían mejor las amapolas.

Narradora: ¿Quieres quedarte sin chocolate? 

- T__T no… la obra te está que dando muy bien.

Narradora: *^^* 

EL león se acerca a la chica y le da un golpecito en la pierna con un dedo, llamando su atención.

Narradora: Aaahh!!!! Un bicho!!!!! Quita bishuu!!!! – le da una patada y lo tira de espaldas.- oh… vaya… eres tu… ^^UUU … ¿Qué querías?

-Que… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que reciba golpes? 

Narradora: …… -  dirige su mirada hacia Silver

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le dice Silver frotándose los puños.

-…eeer… no… mejor no ;__;…- y más bajito dice:- joder… que rencorosos que son… si lo único que hice fue cambiarme de bando… 

Todos dirigen sus miradas asesinas hacía el león. 

-;__;

Narradora: Ignorarle.- mira hacia Lilita que todavía no había protestado.- ¿Veis? Ella no me da tantos problemas como vosotros.

-Es que se ha quedado dormida- dijo Silver.

Narradora: ¬¬UUU … es verdad… ¡¡Y vosotros también tendríais que estarlo!! ¡Venga! ¡A trabajar! 

La chica desaparece y Silver y Lupin despiertan a Lilita y la historia vuelve con su curso ¿normal?.

Comienzan todos a correr (todos menos león, que está siendo arrastrado por Silver por medio de la cuerda ^^) por el campo de orquídeas y lirios. Cuando Lilita se empieza a quedar atrás argumentando que está cansada.

-Pero si ya queda poco… venga Lilita haz un esfuerzo.- dice Silver

-Es que… tengo mucho sueño- dice la chica tumbándose entre la hierba. 

-Pues yo creo que una siestecita no nos vendría mal…- dice león bostezando.

-Tu te callas- Silver le clava el puño en la cabeza, lo cual lo deja K.O. por un rato. 

-¿Y si la llevamos en brazos?- pregunta Lupin- Ayúdame a levantarla.

-… 

-¡No puedo moverla! ¡Seguro que la han embrujado!

-Seguro que ha sido el inútil de Snape… digoo… del brujo del Oeste.- dice Silver.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-No se… a mi no me preguntes que yo no tengo cerebro ¬¬

- ¬¬ pues lo tenemos claro… 

Ambos comienzan a gritar ayuda y socorro. Hasta que, sin saber como, una fina nieve empieza a caer sobre ellos (obra de el hada buena Minerva). 

-¡Nieva! ¡Esta nevando! ¡Como mola! – dice Lupin dando saltos. 

-Molara para ti ¬¬ ... por si no te acuerdas el agua hace que mis articulaciones se paralicen… 

-¡Mira! Lilita se despierta.- dice Lupin acercándose a la chica.

-Me ignora ¬¬ 

Tras estirarse Lilita se pone en pie y algo desorientada se da cuenta de que Silver no puede moverse.

-Oh… pobrecito… Lupin dame la aceitera.

Lilita le pone aceite por el cuerpo (Nda: *__* oohhh… yo quiero…). Cuando acaba, Silver le da un abrazo a Lilita.

-Aahh!! Tu si que me quieres!!! No como el tonto ese de esparto… que deja que me paralice. 

Lupin, arrepentido por haber ignorado a su amigo se agacha en cuclillas y con un dedo se pone a hacer circulitos en el suelo.

-… T__T… lo siento… T____T 

Silver se acerca y le pasa un brazo amistoso (Nda: ¿amistoso? ^^UU) por encima a Lupin.

-Venga tonto… te perdono- dice con voz condescendiente.- Pero que no vuelva a pasar, eh?

- vale!- dice Lupin moviendo al cabeza de arriba abajo a modo de asentimiento.

Cuando se levantan ven que Lilita les mira con una ceja levantada y con gesto de interrogación.

¿Qué?- pregunta Silver. 

-No… nada, nada… .- dice la chica divertida y comenzando a caminar hacia Hogsmeade. 

Lupin va tras ella y Silver, después de despertar al león con una patada también va tras ellos. (Nda: que fino que es este Silver XDDDD)

En el castillo del brujo.

-Aaaarrgg!!!!! Que asco de chiquilla!!!! ¿Cómo es posible que haya vencido mi magia?- el brujo totalmente ofuscado por la ofuscación (Nda: XDDDD) y por la ira, coge su escoba y sale del castillo en menos tiempo que se tarda en decir Quidditch (Nda: XDDDD). 

Y ya en pleno vuelo.

-¡Hacia Hogsmeade!... Muahajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!! Muuhahajajajaja!!!!!! 

Los protagonistas llegan a las puertas de la cuidad, y llaman al timbre. A los pocos segundos un chico de pelo azabache y ojos marrones y con gafas aparece por una ventanilla de la puerta.

-¿Y a vosotros que os pasa? ¿Es que no sabéis leer?

-Leer ¿el que?- pregunta Lilita.

-Pues el cartel de… - el chico mira hacia abajo y observa que en la puerta no hay nada- ¬¬UUU… disculpad. 

Se va y cuelga un cartel.

-"El timbre no funciona, golpee la puerta antes de entrar"- leyó Silver.

- ¬¬UUU ¿Qué no funciona el timbre? – pregunta incrédulo Lupin.

Llaman un par de veces. Y el chico vuelve a aparecer.

-¡Hola!- exclamo super contento (Nda: si, es de una de las pelis de Ace Ventura ^^).- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Pues queremos ver al mago- dijo Lilita mirando al chico el cual le devolvió la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Al mago?- el chico comenzó a sudar ligeramente.- Pero si nadie puede ver al grande y poderoso Potter… ni siquiera yo le he visto nunca… (Nda: ¬¬... ejem…)

-¿No?... pero si yo… ;__;… yo necesito verle, tienes que dejarnos pasar.- Lilita le miró con ojos vidriosos- El hada buena del norte nos dijo que viniéramos.

-¿El hada del norte?- preguntó el joven suspicazmente.- ¿La de pocketlandia?

-Si. 

-¿Cómo podéis demostrarlo?- preguntó de nuevo el chico.

-Llevo los zapatos de rubíes que ella me dio- contestó Lilita mostrándole los zapatos.

-Oh… es cierto… así que existen!- dijo el chico sonriendo.- ¡Pasad, pasad! 

Ante ellos se abrieron las puertas y pudieron ver la ciudad de Hogsmeade junto con sus habitantes. El chico llegó en un carruaje conducido por un caballo… lila. (Nda: ¬¬ aquí todo es posible).

-Antes de ver al mago será mejor que os arregléis un poco.- dijo el chico ayudando a Lilita a subir y sentándola junto a él. (Nda: no es listo ni na' el chico este…) 

-Si, la verdad es que nos vendría bien cambiarnos y asearnos.- dijo Lilita sonriendo al chico.

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo en mi casa.- dijo el chico.- Tengo bastante espacio… 

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Silver cortando al moreno- Tu a Lilita no le pones un dedo encima mientras yo viva.

- ¬¬… ¿que te crees que iba a hacer con ella so imbécil?

-De ti me espero cualquier cosa ¬¬ 

-… ejem… ¿Por qué lleváis a ese león atado en la parte trasera del carro? (Nda: ¿A estas alturas y preguntando esas cosas James? ¬¬) Puede ir sentado con vosotros ¿no?

-No, es que no nos cae bien…

-Lo traemos aquí para ver si alguien nos lo compra- dijo Lilita.

-Aaahh… bueno, pues aquí es- dijo el chico deteniendo el carruaje.- Esto es un salón de belleza, y por el dinero no os preocupéis, es gratis ^^. 

-¡Que bien!- dijo Silver saltando del carro.

-Pues muchas gracias por habernos traído- dijo Lilita cortésmente al chico. Se giró para mirar al caballo y vio que era de diferente color.- O_o pero… pero… ¿no era lila? ¿Cómo es que ahora es rojo?

-Es el caballo de diferente color. Es único, solo hay uno en todo el mundo. Si quieres un día de estos te doy una vuelta en él… - dijo el chico clavando sus marrones ojos en Lilita. La chica no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió. El decorado que había alrededor de ellos dos cambió y pasó a ser un fondo rosa con pétalos de cerezo cayendo de Dios sabe donde y plumas… muchas plumas… (Nda: XDDDD shojo shojo!! ^0^)

Silver y Lupin la apartaron de su vista para que el chico pudiera irse de una vez. Se metieron en el salón de belleza. A Lilita le cambiaron el peinado, antes llevaba trenzas y ahora llevaba su pelirrojo pelo suelto. Al espantalobos le rellenaron de esparto y paja. (Nda: Y le dieron chocolate). Y a Silver ¬¬… a Silver le sacaron brillo a toodo su ya reluciente cuerpo, mientras decía lo bien hecho que estaba y lo perfecto y guapo que era.  Al león… lo dejaron en la puerta de la calle atado a una farola. (Nda: que es donde le toca estar ^^).

- ;__; son unos desagradecidos… yo también quiero lavarme… - gemía el león mientras acariciaba su cola (Nda: su cola- gusano XDDDD… vale… no tiene gracia ¬¬).- Auch!! __o 

Silver había salido del salón y le había dado un mamporro al león, el cual había ido a parar contra la farola en la que estaba atado y había rebotado al suelo. 

-Cállate! Tu no tienes ningún derecho a lavarte… no eres más que un cobarde traidor… Si! Te veo venir… seguro que nos traicionas a la primera de cambio. Pero ¿sabes? No me importa, porque al final te voy a dar tu merecido… ju ju ju ju

Silver volvía a tener esa sonrisa malvada. Lilita y Lupin se reunieron con ellos. Y decidieron ir a dar una vuelta para ver si encontraban un comprador para el león. En uno de los puestos que por allí había (Nda: como en el mercadillo XDDD) se encontraron con una chica castaña, con el pelo largo y alborotado y unos dientes…… ¿Qué?.... un momento… esa descripción me suena… 

Narradora: ¡Herms! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¡Tu no tienes que salir en esta historia!

-Ya… pero… es que yo quería ver al profesor Lupin… y… - Hermione se ruborizó. 

Narradora: ¬¬ … Hermy, tu ya tienes tu historia… no te preocupes que dentro de poco la rodaremos… va a salir Ron ^^

-¿Y que?- dijo Hermione indiferente- Yo no quiero que salga Ron. Yo quiero que este Harry.

-¿Harry?- dijo Lilita- ¡Mi hijo! Oh… yo quiero verle.

Narradora: Calla Lily. Si, Herms, si, va a salir Harry.

-¿Y Lupin?

Narradora: No lo se ¬¬ ya tiene muchos trabajos pendientes.

-¿Y Draco?

Narradora: ¿Y para que quieres a Draco?

- … ^///^ … ¿te lo digo?

Narradora: ¬¬ no, mejor no… (suspiro)… venga, si, Drakito también estará.

- ^^ bien!!  Entonces me voy. 

Dicho esto Hermione desapareció.

-¿Me vas a dejar ver a mi hijo?- preguntó Lily suplicante. 

Narradora: No, ahora no!! Por Dios dejadme que acabe el capitulo de una **** veeeeeezz!!!!!!... cuando acabemos te lo enseño. 

Al final encontraron un comprador para la rata, el cual llevaba una túnica negra, y no le pudieron ver el rostro pero eso a ellos les…

-Narradora… - dijo Silver con algo de miedo por haberla interrumpido.

Narradora: ¡¡¡¡Que quieres!!!!

-Es que te has equivocado. Has dicho "para la rata" y es "para el león".

Narradora: ¡¡Todo es por vuestra culpa!! T__T no me dejáis avanzar.- la chica hizo que el mismo gesto que anteriormente había hecho Lupin con el dedo en el suelo. 

-No digas eso… venga que no te molestamos más… - dijo Silver acercándose a ella y apartándole el pelo de la cara. La chica le miró y le vio la cara de perrito abandonado que solo él sabía poner.

Narradora: ^^ * 

Al final encontraron un comprador para el león cobarde, pero no pudieron verle el rostro, aunque no les importó mucho porque habían conseguido bastante dinero por él (Nda: ¬¬ ¿en serio? ¿Cuánto? ¿medio céntimo de Euro? XDDDD). Y se dirigían ya a casa del mago cuando:

-Muahajajajaja!!!!!!!!!- el brujo llegó en su escoba surcando el cielo. 

Todos los habitantes de Hogsmeade miraron al cielo aterrorizados, ya que el brujo había escrito "Entregad a Lilita" con un humo que salía del culo de su escoba. (Nda: Eso se llama contaminación ¬¬ Snape te van a poner una multa…).  Los aldeanos se preguntaban quien era Lilita y como no lo sabían fueron a preguntarle al mago que seguro que sí lo sabía. Muchos aldeanos se plantaron frente a la casa del mago. Allí estaba el chico de pelo azabache poniendo orden. 

-No os preocupéis, no os preocupéis. – consiguió decir el chico entre el griterío de la multitud- Deteneos!!! No ocurre nada. El grande y poderoso Potter lo tiene todo bajo control _(o eso espero… ¬¬UUUUU). _Volved todos a vuestras casas. Tranquilizaos y volved a vuestras casas. 

La gente se dispersó, pero el grupo de Lilita se quedó allí.

-Disculpa pero tenemos que ver al mago.- dijo la chica. 

-Lo siento pero no. Las órdenes son muy estrictas. Nadie puede verle ni molestarle. ¡Bajo ningún pretexto!

-Tienes que dejarnos entrar ;__; 

-Esta chica es Lilita- dijo Lupin.

-¿Lilita?- dijo el chico- ¿La que busca el brujo? _(oh… tengo que protegerla… pobre chica… no puedo dejar que el brujo del Oeste le ponga las manos encima)_ En ese caso… esperad un momento a ver que puedo hacer. Se lo consultaré al mago.

El chico entró en la casa del mago.

-Que bien! Quizá llegue a casa a la hora de la merienda!- dijo Lilita inocentemente.

-Si y yo tendré un cerebro.

-Si… y yo le podré dar una paliza al cobarde de… -Todos miraron a Silver.- Digoo… y yo por fin tendré un corazón!.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

¿Podrá Lilita llegar a casa a la hora de la merienda? ¿Podrá Lupin tener su cerebro? ¿Le dará Silver la paliza de siglo a la rata???? ¿Conseguirá el brujo los zapatos de rubíes? ¿Se enamorará el hada buena de el brujo malo del Oeste?¬¬ ¿Sabremos el nombre del chico que tiene atontada a Lilita? ¿Podrá Lily ver a su hijo? ¿Aprobaré el examen que tengo el lunes que viene de programación y para el cual todavía no he empezado a estudiar????? ¿Me llevarán mis padres de nuevo al psiquiátrico??? (espero que no ¬¬) XDDDD Estas preguntas y muchas más serán contestadas (o no) en el próximo capitulo de al salir de clase!... digoooo… de el Mago de Oz.^^UUUU  

Bueno otro desvarío más… si, vale, en este se me ha ido la bola un poco bastante (esta mañana no me he tomado la medicación XDDDD y ya se sabe… a los locos hay que tratarlos con cariño ^^). Joer es que estaba inspirada ^^. *Juro solemnemente que no se me volverá a ir la bola de esa manera* (tsk…tsk… ¿os fiáis de las promesas de una cabra loca como yo???).

**Noel:** Hola! Me gusta que te guste el fic. @__@ XDDD. ¿Conoces al Carlitos??? XDDDD... ya ves, me lo han endosado los de la "post academia" XDDDD. Por cierto ¿Cuándo vas a continuar "Bajo Control"? ^^

**Arwen****-Magic: ¿Te ha gustado lo de las polly-pocket? XDDDD fue un puntazo que me dio, no sabía que nombre ponerles y vi el anuncio de las polly ^^. A ver si este tb te gusta ^_~.**

**Tana**** Abbot: Muchas gracias! ;)… pozi se ve que antes no había otras películas XDDD. Bueno, a mi el león nunca me ha caído muy bien que digamos ¬¬ (no se xq) por eso lo he puesto como la rata traidora. (el futuro de ese cobarde ni siquiera yo lo sé… tendré que darme una vuelta por la clase de adivinación…) **

**Hermi12:** Muchas gracias!! ¿Te gustan mis Nda? XDDDD a mi tb!!jajaja (NdSirius: ¬¬… creída…) (Nda: mira quien habla ¬¬)… ejem… pues eso, espero que te sigan gustando ^^.

Dentro de una semanica, mas!!! 

Un abrazo a tod@s.

Elyana Black.


	4. El secuestro de Lilita

4. El secuestro de Lilita

Después de estar un rato esperando al fin salió el joven.

-Eeemmm… lo siento pero no podéis verle.- dijo fríamente, intentando no cruzarse con la mirada de Lilita. – Así que marchaos!!

Lilita que todavía no había salido de su asombro, fue hacia el chico y le cogió de un brazo.

-Por favor- le dijo con ojos suplicantes- ¿no hay forma de convencerle? 

El joven la miró incomodo. 

-…n-no… lo… lo siento, pero…- el chico dirigió la mirada al suelo, y al volver a levantarla dijo duramente:- No, marcharos de una vez. Me estáis haciendo perder el tiempo!.

Y se metió de nuevo en la casa del mago. 

_-(es lo mejor que podía haber hecho… en la bola lo decía) _(Nda: ¿en q bola? ¿En la de Trelawney? XDDD  pufff… pues ya la has fastidiado, chaval)_-_ pensaba el joven apoyado en la puerta.- _(Pero me gustaría tanto ayudarla….)_

-Ooohh… nos echa!! – dijeron todos a coro. 

-Parece que hemos hecho el viaje en balde...- dijo Lupin tristemente.

Lilita se sentó en uno de los peldaños de la escalera que iba hacia la casa del mago. 

- Y yo que estaba tan feliz ;__; creía que podría volver a mi casa ;__; 

*se escucha la musiquita de "somewhere over the rainbow" de fondo, triste, con violines* 

El mago… digoo… el chico se asomó por la puerta, sin que se dieran cuenta. (Nda: ¬¬ cotilla… no tienes bastante con haber destrozado su sueño, si no que ahora les espías ¬¬)

-No llores Lilita, ya veras como todo se arregla.- le dijo Silver

-Claro, eso lo dices tu que no tienes corazón ;___; y a ti no te afecta – le reprochó Lilita llorando como una magdalena.

- ¬¬ … que cruel que eres a veces… 

-Ooohhh… ;___; tía Emma era tan buena conmigo – Lilita continuó derramando lágrimas ignorando el comentario de Silver.

- ¬¬ aquí todo el mundo me ignora 

-Me fui de casa y… y… un chico me dijo que estaba enferma ;__; y …y….¿y si se muere? … oohhh… será por mi culpa ;___;… nunca me lo perdonaré. 

- Lilita, no te preocupes, nosotros vamos a hacer que veas al mago quiera o no- dijo Lupin acariciándola dulcemente

-¿Nosotros? ¬¬ ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- le dijo Silver sabiendo que se refería a ellos dos.

-No se… podemos probar a hacernos amigos suyos ^^

-¿Yo? ¿Amigo de un mago desagradecido?.... ¡¡auch!! 

El chico había aparecido por detrás de Silver y le había dado una colleja.

- Cuida tus palabras, que no es ningún mago desagradecido…. – le dijo el chico. Éste se acercó hasta Lilita.

-Os llevaré a ver al mago- dijo cogiéndola de las manos- pero, por favor, no llores más. (Nda: ;__; oohhhh… *snif*) 

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Lilita mientras se enjugaba unas lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había dado el chico. Éste asintió

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Lilita tirándose al cuello del chico (Nda: abrazándolo, no seáis mal pensados ¬¬UUU). El cual estaba la mar de contento.

-De nada ^///^ 

-Oh! por favor! Me dan ganas de vomitar… ¬¬ - dijo Silver el cual estaba de pie junto a Lupin viendo la escena. 

- Eso se llama envidia ¬¬ 

-Si, claro, y el león es en realidad un animago llamado Peter Pettigrew no te jode ¬¬  (Nda: XDDDD)

Después de estar un rato enganchados si mediar palabra: 

-…ejem… ejem… ¿piensas llevarnos hasta el mago algún día? ¬¬ - dijo Silver.

El chico se separó de Lilita

-Si, claro, claro, seguidme. 

Al pasar junto a Silver:

-Te estoy vigilando chaval ¬¬… ojito con lo que le haces a mi Lilita

-¿Tu Lilita? XDDDD me parece que nunca ha sido tuya… - respondió el chico sonriendo.

-Y tu que sabrás ¬¬ solo te digo que lleves cuidado… 

Se lanzaron un par de miradas retadoras y después el chico se metió en la casa del mago, seguido por nuestros protagonistas. 

-¡Esperad!- gritó una voz conocida, pero nada bienvenida.- Yo también voy.

Los tres se giraron para ver llegar al león cobarde corriendo para alcanzarles. 

-¡¡Tu!! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – dijo Silver alzando su hacha en dirección al león. Éste hizo un ademán de protegerse.

-Yo… yo... me he escapado…

- ¬¬ - todos le miraron incrédulos. 

-Tu no tienes valor para hacer tal cosa..- dijo Silver.

- … ;___; … me ha echado… dice que soy demasiado cobarde… 

- ¬¬ joder… ¿tenemos que cargar con él?... que asco… - dijo Silver de nuevo, mirando con desprecio al león. (Nda: lo siento XDDDD ya se que me paso un poco con el león… ya se que no tiene la culpa de que le interprete semejante ser rastrero pero es que ¡¡no puedo evitarlo!!XDDDD).

-Bueno… que se le va a hacer… mientras no nos causes problemas – dijo Lilita dirigiéndose al león.

El chico, que había visto que se retrasaban se reunió con ellos para ver que les pasaba.

-Eh, que os pasa?... – el chico miró a los tres, y después al león.- O_O!! aahh!!!!! TU!!!!! Ven aquí pedazo de rata traidora!!!!!- el chico se lanzó hecho una furia hacia el león, el cual ya se veía de alfombra en el salón de su casa. Por suerte Silver lo cogió a tiempo, y con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que no dejaba de moverse, cogió al chico de la cintura para que no se escapase- Ven aquí!!! cuando te pille te vas a enterar!!!!!! so cobarde!!!!!! Traidor!!!! Traidor más que traidor!!!!!

Lupin fue a ayudar a Silver para que el chico se calmara.

- … para, para… que solo es un león… vamos, todavía no te ha hecho nada… 

Al final el chico pareció calmarse. Con movimientos bruscos se arregló la ropa. Y cuando Silver ya lo había soltado volvió a tirarse sobre él.

-Que te lo has creido!!!! Ven aquí so mamón!!!! Ven!!!! Que te voy a enseñar lo que es el Avada Kedavra!!!! 

De nuevo Silver tuvo que pararle los pies mientras el chico despotricaba palabras innombrables sobre el león. 

-… James… - dijo Silver en voz baja al principio, pero con sus gritos no le escuchaba.- JAMES…... ¡¡¡JAAAAAAMEEEESS!!!!! 

-¿QUEEEEE???? – el contestó el chico desviando su atención del león.

-¿Quieres parar?? Estas montando un espectáculo… si yo puedo controlarme tu también puedes.

- … - no dijo nada, solo miraba al león con intenso odio y respirando agitadamente debido a la tensión.

-Además te estas saliendo del guión… y si quien-tu-ya-sabes se entera- dijo señalando al "cielo"- se nos va a caer el pelo.

Narradora: no si a mi no me importa, de verdad ^^ 

La narradora miraba extasiada al trío de chicos *___* 

Narradora: ¿Queréis pegarle? Pues hacerlo… vamos James desahógate… 

-No, no, ya se me ha pasado… ¬¬ … 

Narradora: vale, como quieras ^^ ya sabéis que sois libres de pegarle cuando queráis ^^  

Lily se acercó a la narradora:

-Oye… ^///^… ¿puedo darle un beso?- peguntó tímidamente

Narradora: ¿A quien? 

-A James ^///////^ 

Narradora: ¬¬ no, todavía no, ya podrás besarle todo lo que quieras al final. 

- ^^ vale ^//^ 

Retomando de nuevo el curso de la historia:

Todos se dirigieron por un pasillo hacia la sala donde estaba el mago. 

-… yo… yo… mejor que espero f-fu-fuera… -dijo el león acariciándose la cola y quedándose atrás.

-Ah no, de eso nada! – dijo Silver tirando de la cuerda (Nda: si, lo ha vuelto a atar a la cuerda XDDDD) – tu te vienes con nosotros.

-No seas tan cobarde…. ¿y si el mago te da el valor que te falta? – dijo Lilita.

- XDDDDD no digas tonterías… antes de que eso ocurra veremos al brujo del oeste vestido de mujer…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¬¬ eso no va a pasar, verdad??? 

-Nah – dijeron Lupin y Lilita. 

Al final del pasillo había una gran sala. En la pared del fondo se podía observar una especie de órgano de iglesia con tubos (Nda: Tubular Bells XDDD… ejem…). De sus tubos salían llamaradas de fuego cada determinado tiempo. Cuando llegaron al centro de la sala surgió sobre el órgano un rostro, rodeado de niebla. No se le podía ver bien porque llevaba una capucha. 

-Yo soy Potter… el grande y poderoso- la cabeza habló con voz cavernosa- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Lilita se acercó temerosa frente a la cabeza.

-Em… em… yo soy Lilita… y hemos venido a solicitaros…

-Sshh… no digas nada!- dijo la voz – ya se porque habéis venido. ¡Hombre de hojaplata!

Silver se acercó.

-¿Qué?- dijo Silver indiferente.

-Un poco de respeto ¿no?- dijo la voz.

-Bah… 

- Tú quieres un corazón… pero te lo voy a dar cuando hayas cumplido tu… cometido... 

-Muahajajaja!!!! – la voz cavernosa y Silver se pusieron a reír malvadamente. 

-Siguiente… ¡Espantalobos!

El susodicho se acercó.

-Tu quieres un cerebro… hum… interesante petición… ¡siguiente!

Lupin volvió con los demás.

-Y tu león… - dijo la voz cavernosa- ¡¡¡cuando te pille te matoo!!!!!

-O_O – todos. 

Del susto, el león se desmayó.

-Ejem… bien, os concederé lo que me pedís… siempre y cuando me hagáis un pequeño favor: quiero que me traigáis la escoba del brujo del oeste, la Fireblot. 

- ¬¬ ¿y porque no se la quitas tu personalmente?- dijo Silver. 

-Porque… porque… hum… ¿Por qué no lo he hecho?

- ¬¬UUUU – todos. 

-Eso es todo ¡marchaos! 

Todos se despidieron y el primero en salir de la sala (y de la casa), como cobarde que era, fue el león.

Tiempo después nuestros protagonistas se encontraban caminando por el bosque prohibido, camino del castillo del brujo. Iban todos preparados para la batalla. De pronto se encontraron con un cartel: 

-"Yo que tu no avanzaría más"- leyó el león. – Muy cierto.

El león comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, pero la cuerda de Silver se lo impidió haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, medio ahogado. 

- Tu eres tonto o que?... nadie te ha dado permiso para que te vayas ¬¬ - dijo Silver. 

Continuaron caminando. El bosque cada vez se hacía más oscuro y más tenebroso. Lilita se percató que en uno de los árboles había una serie de pájaros a los cuales les brillabas los ojos intermitentemente. (Nda: O_o ¿?)

-Que cosas más raras… ¬¬ - dijo Lilita -¿Creéis que habrá fantasmas por aquí?

-Depende de a que fantasmas te refieras, porque si te refieres a fantasmones creídos, aquí al lado tienes a uno- dijo Lupin señalando a Silver. 

-¿Fantasmas aquí?... jajajajaja no me hagas reír Lupin- dijo Silver.

De repente algo lo levantó del suelo y lo lanzó varios metros.

-… ay… - dijo Silver levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra- … ¬¬ … ¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacerme tal cosa? 

-O_O – el león, el cual había corrido la misma suerte que Silver ya que iba cogido a la cuerda, se asustó.- Creo en fantasmas ;__; creo en fantasmas ;___; creo, creo, creo ;__; 

Desde algún lugar del castillo del brujo, éste miraba por medio de la bola de cristal el camino que seguían los chicos.

-Menudo imbécil… como he podido confiar la misión a semejante cobarde ¬¬UU- decía el brujo observando el patético comportamiento del león.- Está claro que es imposible que vaya a hacer lo que le he pedido ¬¬ …. Tendré que encargarme yo.  

Se dirigió hacia sus ¿súbditos? Los monos alados (Nda: ¬¬UUU).

-Quiero que me la traigáis viva… con los demás haced lo que queráis, pero a ella la quiero viva!!! 

El mono asintió y salió volando, seguido de otros muchos, iguales.

Los monos llegaron rápidamente al lugar en el que se encontraban los chicos.  A estos no les dio casi tiempo a reaccionar. Un montón de monos se les echaron encima. Silver agarró a Lilita por la cintura (Nda: ^^ jeje como se aprovecha el tío) y la apartó del objetivo de los monos. Al hacerlo tuvo que soltar al león, el cual corría de un lado a otro espantando a los extraños mutantes voladores (Nda: XDDD). En uno de sus movimientos le dio a Silver un empujón tirándolo al suelo, y alejándolo de Lilita, la cual estaba ahora desprotegida. El león vio que se le presentaba la oportunidad de hacer algo útil así que cogió a Lilita y le gritó a uno de los monos:

-Hey!! Aquí la tenéis!!!!

Lilita miraba al león con gesto asombrado. En pocos minutos cambió a ser un gesto de ira y decepción. 

Un mono cogió a Lilita y se la llevó volando.

-Aaah!!!! Soltadme!!!!- Lilita forcejeaba con el mono, pero no pudo hacer nada.- Socorro!!! Silver!!!!! Lupin!!!!! 

-¡¡No me dejéis aquí!!- gritó el león viendo que Silver se recuperaba del accidental golpe. Uno de los monos a regañadientes lo recogió y también se lo llevó. 

Cuando Silver se recuperó ya era demasiado tarde, los monos habían emprendido el vuelo de regreso al castillo. Buscó a Lupin, el cual estaba en el suelo, con parte de su relleno de paja por fuera. Silver rápidamente lo volvió a colocar en su sitio. 

-¿Y Lilita?- preguntó Lupin preocupado.

-Se la han llevado al castillo del brujo- dijo Silver amargamente- Ese león traidor. Juro que no lo voy a dejar con vida la próxima vez que le vea!!- Silver golpeó un Árbol con el puño.  (Nda: ahora si q hay una razón para odiar al león ¿no? XDDDD)

En algún lugar, un joven de revuelto pelo azabache y de intensos ojos marrones miraba con preocupación la escena a través de su bola de cristal (y de sus gafas XDDD). 

En el castillo del brujo, éste y Lilita tenían una conversación sobre el clima de Oz… digoo… sobre los tacones de rubíes.  El brujo metió a Totó en una cesta.

-¿Qué va a hacer con el perro?- pregunto Lilita asustada.- Devuélvamelo!!

-Chiquilla… dame tu los zapatos y yo te daré a tu perro.

-¿Los zapatos?... pero es que… el hada Minerva me dijo que no me los quitara para nada… 

-Como quieras- dijo con voz tranquila – tira la cesta al río!! – dijo dirigiéndose al león. 

-No!! Espere!!! Se… le daré los zapatos… pero devuélvame a Totó.

-…hmm… eres una chiquilla lista…

El brujo se acercó a los zapatos, pero cuando fue a tocarlos una descarga le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡¡¡Aarrg!!! Mis uñas!!! Joder me acababa de hacer la manicura!! (Nda: XDDDDD ya será para menos quejica!)- El brujo miró enfurecido a Lilita, la cual no comprendía nada.

-¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? No puedo quitarte los zapatos sin que estés muerta… pero ahora mi problema es…- el brujo se acercó a Lilita- … cómo hacerlo… es un tema muy delicado…

Mientras hablaban, el perro salió de su cesta.

-¡Corre Toto!! Corre!! – le gritó Lilita. 

-Imbécil!!! Ve a por él, león estúpido!!!!- gritó el brujo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. 

El perro obediente salió de la estancia en la que estaban, perseguido por el león un montón de monos con vestido y abrigos largos. (Nda: ¬¬? … si es q por aquí hay de todo ¬¬). El perro, muy hábilmente, saltó por el puente que en esos momentos se estaba cerrando. Y salió del castillo.

-Oh… ha escapado… - dijo Lilita con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si pero tu no vas a hacerlo!!- El brujo cogió un reloj de arena y le dio la vuelta.- ¿Ves esto? Es el tiempo que te queda… y no es mucho… - caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la pequeña estancia en la que se encontraban.- ¡Quiero tener cuanto antes los tacones de rubíes! (Nda: para poder estrenar el bolso de lentejuelas rojo que se compró en las rebajas de los 8 días de oro del corte ingles XDDDD).

Lilita se quedó observando el reloj de arena mientras unas lagrimas se derramaban en silencio por su rostro. 

De nuevo, en algún lugar, el joven de pelo azabache observaba la bola, pero esta vez se había levantado de la silla en la que estaba y miraba aterrorizado y enfadado la situación, con los puños fuertemente apretados. 

El perro llegó hasta donde Silver y Lupin estaban. Y éstos, adivinando que el perro quería llevarlos hasta donde estaba Lilita, le siguieron. En pocos minutos llegaron al castillo. Este se alzaba cerca de un despeñadero, todo rodeado de rocas y en penumbra.

-Lilita debe estar allí- dijo Silver

-Bien debemos ir- continuó Lupin.

Observaron las puertas del castillo, vigiladas por filas de monos con vestidos y abrigos, en ese momento se encontraban marchando y entonando una extraña melodía. 

-Ah! – dijo Lupin- se me ha ocurrido una idea!!! 

- O_o ¿de veras? ¿Pero no decías que no tenías cerebro?

-Pues si, pero ya ves! Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Mientras ellos hablaban un par de monos, que se habían percatado de su presencia se les tiraron encima. A base de puñetazos y patadas se deshicieron de ellos y siguiendo el plan de Lupin se vistieron con sus ropas y bajaron con los demás monos para poder entra en el castillo.

Al llegar a unas escaleras abandonaron las filas y siguieron a Totó hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que Lilita estaba. 

-¿Seguro que estará aquí?- peguntó Silver

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…- dijo Lupin- ¿Lilita? ¿Estas aquí?

-Si!!! Ooh… habéis venido! Daos prisa me queda poco tiempo!

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no podían abrirla. 

-¿Qué hacemos? Ah! ya se! – dijo Silver al tiempo que sacaba una varita y apuntaba a la cerradura- ¡Alohomora! 

-¿Qué haces imbécil? – dijo Lupin dándole un golpe en la cabeza- ¡¡aquí no utilizamos varias!! Ni siquiera somos magos!!! Teniamos que romper la puerta con un hacha. 

-Ups… es verdad… es que es la costumbre ^^UU 

Lilita salió de la habitación y les abrazó.

-¡Gracias amigos! Que ganas tenía de volver a veros!!! ;__;

Acto seguido salieron de allí rumbo hacia la puerta principal del castillo, pero al llegar allí se les cerró. Al darse la vuelta se encontraron con el ejército del brujo y con los monos. 

-Nos han encontrado… - dijo Silver. 

Varios monos con abrigo se les acercaron peligrosamente. Antes de que pudieran hacerles nada, Lupin cogió el hacha de Silver y corto una cuerda que sostenía una lámpara redonda que había colgada en el techo. Ésta cae y deja inconscientes a los atacantes. En ese momento aprovecharon para salir de allí.

-Aaarrrg!!! Cogedles!!! Vamos!!! ¿Para que os pago? – exclamó el brujo. 

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta una parte del castillo que estaba al aire libre, después bajaron hasta uno de los patios interiores que había y allí se quedaron. Les habían rodeado. 

-Vaya, vaya… y ¿ahora que vais a hacer?- el brujo cogió una antorcha y la acercó a Lupin, este se echo hacia atrás.

-¡No le hagas nada!- dijo Lilita plantándole cara.- Si tienes que hacer algo házmelo a mi!  

-….. hmm… que valiente por tu parte… pero también que estúpido!- el brujo la cogió y la alejó de sus amigos.- Creo que te queda poco tiempo chiquilla… 

-¡¡Aleja tus manos de ella!!- dijo una voz por encima de ellos.

El brujo miró hacia arriba.

-¡¡Tu!! ¡¡Potter!! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? ¡¡Cogedle!!

Los monos fueron hacia el chico pero el fue más rápido.

-¡Inmovilus! – de la varita de Potter salió una ráfaga de luz amarilla que dejó al ejercito del brujo inmóvil. Con un grácil salto bajó hasta el suelo y se colocó frente al brujo apuntándole con su varita.- Sueltala – dijo en tono serio.

-¿Y si no que?- el brujo tenia agarrada a Lilita y le apuntaba con su varita.- ¿Qué vas a hacer James Potter? 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Aaaahhh!!!! Muahahjajajajaj!!!! Que malvada que soy!!! Os he dejado con la intriga!!!!... ejem… bueno, mucha intriga no creo que haya porque ya sabéis como va a acabar pero bueno… yo tenia que soltarlo XDDDDD… este cap no ha tenido mucho humor ¿verdad? ¬¬ es q hay partes algo más serias y no quería estropearlas ^^. Dentro de unos días ¡¡más!! Que ya solo queda un capitulo (¬¬ esto es más largo que un día sin pan ¬¬).

**Arwen****-Magic: ¿Qué tal estas? Espero q ya estés recuperada ^^. Si, ya se q a ti te gusta Jamsie con los ojos azules *__* pero yo lo veo más con los ojos marrones ^^ (manías que tengo XDDDD).**

**Ayla****: Shiquilla!! Pobrecito tu espantalobos… que los monos mutantes malos lo han vaciado T__T pero yo creo que gracias a eso se ha hecho más listo XDDDDD. Bueno, a ver que te parece este cap. ^_~ **

Y con esto y un bizcocho… hasta mañana a las nueve XDDDD

Un abrazo! X3333

Elyana Black.


	5. The end

5. THE END

EL joven Potter miró al brujo y después a  Lilita, que cada vez tenía menos fuerzas. El reloj de arena llegaba a su fin. 

_-(¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?)_-pensaba James mirando a todos lados. 

De repente se escuchó un ruido y una de las armaduras que había adornando el patio cayó, dejando ver al león tras ella. El león miraba horrorizado a los chicos, pero sobre todo miraba el cuerpo del brujo, que había caído al suelo sepultado por la armadura.

- ;__; ¿he… sido yo? – dijo el león débilmente. 

-León… eres un completo inútil… - dijo el brujo con la cabeza pegada al suelo. 

Todos miraron al brujo, que se estaba recuperando. 

-Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad- dijo James.

Acto seguido cogió a Lilita, la cual se había desmayado y se fueron de aquel patio…para llegar a una habitación sin salida.

- ¬¬ muy buena idea cerebrito- dijo Silver con ironía. 

Pero James no le prestaba atención, estaba tumbando a Lilita sobre la cama, para intentar despertarla. Después de varios intentos:

-No despierta U__U … he sido demasiado lento… - decía James tristemente. Dirigiéndose a Silver y Lupin- ¿Alguna idea?

- Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros ¿no crees?- dijo Silver- tu eres el mago aquí, no nosotros ¬¬

- Borde ¬¬ 

-Ah! chicos ¡¡tengo una idea!! – dijo Lupin de pronto, el cual había estado sin decir nada, pensando, supuestamente.

-Pero ¿no decías que no tenías cerebro?- dijo Silver- Jo! Esta noche estas que te sales!

- ^0^ 

-¿Y cual es la idea?- preguntó James

-¿Idea? ¿Idea de que? ?__?- preguntó Lupin

- ¬¬UU - James y Silver.

-Aaahhh!!!! Lo de Lilita ^^UUU… pues ¿Por qué no rompemos el reloj de arena? Quizá así se rompa el maleficio que ha echado el brujo sobre ella. 

Silver y James se miraron, asintiendo. 

-Tiene sentido, pero ¿Dónde esta el reloj de arena?- dijo James. 

-Ahí- dijo Lupin señalando una pequeña mesita con un reloj de arena sobre ella.- Esta es la habitación en la que estaba encerrada antes Lilita.

- ¬¬ hemos acabado donde estábamos al principio… y todo gracias a ti ¬¬ - dijo Silver dirigiéndose a James

- Bueno, si no te gusta haber propuesto tu otro lugar al que llegar! ¬¬ - mientras decía esto, James había cogido el reloj, y lo miraba.  Había comenzado a caminar por la estancia, observandolo. 

-¿Lo vas a romper o que?- preguntó Silver

James se detuvo de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Y si no funciona? 

-Ha sido idea mía así que tienen que funcionar – dijo Lupin. 

- ¬¬UUUU no se si tendrás cerebro, pero modestia…  - dijo Silver.

Pronto sabrían si su plan funcionaba, ya que la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, golpeando a James haciéndole caer al suelo, y junto a él, el reloj de arena. Todos miraron el reloj, hecho añicos. Pero no pasó nada. Lilita seguía tumbada sin dar signos de vida. 

En la puerta, el león miraba con horror el cuerpo de James. 

- ;___; ¿he sido… yo?- volvió a decir el león. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Silver, que lo observaba con intenso odio.- ;___; 

-¡¡Sois unos imbéciles!! ¿De veras creíais que os ibais a librar de mi?- dijo el brujo nada más llegar a la estancia. Se quedaron mirándole ya que lucía un extraño vestido de abuela y en la mano, a parte de llevar la escoba, llevaba un bolso rojo (Nda: O_o hay que ver que rápido se ha cambiado de ropa XDDDD) - Oh… estáis vosotros dos nada más… ya no tenéis al mago para que os ayude… muahajajaja!!!!! Y ahora, los tacones de rubíes que es lo único que me queda… 

EL brujo se acercó hacía Lilita.

-¡No la toques!- dijo Lupin encarándose al brujo. Éste sonrió y le acercó una antorcha que había por allí. Inmediatamente una parte del brazo de Lupin comenzó a arder.

-Ah!! me quemo!! Me quemo!!

-No te muevas Lupin!- dijo una voz por detrás del brujo. Era Lilita, que se había despertado y había cogido un extintor de espuma para apagar el fuego de Lupin. (Nda: ¿de donde salen aquí las cosas? Primero una antorcha, ahora un extintor… ¬¬). En pocos minutos Lupin era una especie de muñeco de nieve con paja, al igual que Silver y que el brujo. 

-Aaarrrggg!!!!! ¡¡Mira lo que has hecho niña tonta!!- gimió el brujo al verse cubierto d espuma.- Yo que en la vida me había lavado… ahora estoy lleno de espuma!!!!.... mira!!! Me has estropeado el bolso!!! Y me derritoo… me derritooo… me de...rritooo… 

Poco a poco el brujo fue desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedaron sus ropas. (Nda: menuda muerte más tonta ¬¬)

- O_O!! – Silver, Lupin y Lilita miraban la escena atónitos.

-Lo habéis matado???- preguntó James recobrando el conocimiento.- ¿Habéis matado al brujo del Oeste? ¿Quién de vosotros lo…?... ¡¡Lilita!! 

James fue corriendo junto a ella y la abrazó. 

-¡Estas bien! Menos mal… creía que había llegado tarde y que… bueno, da igual lo que pensara… ¡gracias a Dios que estas bien!- James no cabía en si mismo de lo feliz que estaba al volver a verla con vida, y volvió a abrazarla. 

Silver y Lupin intercambiaron una miradas y sonrieron, acto seguido fueron con Lilita y James y los abrazaron (Nda: una abraçadaaa… ¬¬ como los teletubies ¬¬), llenándolos a ellos también de espuma.

-Ohh.. ;__; que bien! Ya estamos todos reunidos- dijo Lilita con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas de alegría. De repente se miraron unos a otros y, sabiendo en que pensaban dirigieron sus miradas hacia el león. 

- ;__; 

James y Silver pusieron la misma sonrisa malvada. Se acercaron hasta él y se pusieron uno a cada lado, pasándole un brazo por encima.

-Hola León- dijo James sonriendo y en tono irónico.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Silver de la misma forma.   

-¿Te vienes con nosotros a dar un paseo?- dijo James

El león movía la cabeza frenéticamente, negando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-oh, vamos, ya verás como te lo pasas bien… no me digas que no quieres pasear un rato con tus mejores amigos- dijo Silver.

- ;___;- el león continuaba negando mientras Silver y James le llevaban caminando por los pasillos del castillo. 

-tsk, tsk, tsk… eso esta muy mal… no hay que rechazar esas cosas… podríamos pensar que no eres nuestro amigo…-dijo James.

-¿Y tu no quieres que pensemos eso, verdad????- continuó Silver.

El león negaba. 

Llegaron a una estancia bastante oscura. James pasó delante y la iluminó con su varita. 

-Mira tu por donde!… Si es una sala de tortura!!... de las que a ti tanto te gustan- dijo Silver. 

De un empujón metió al león dentro. Ambos chicos miraron a su alrededor.

-jujuju…- y con la misma sonrisa se fueron acercando lentamente al león, el cual gemía agachado en el suelo. 

-Ahora, león, vamos a tener una charla… - con un movimiento de varita James cerró la puerta de la sala.  

_*momentos musicales* *flores, flores, flores, un campo verde con niños jugando y saltando* XDDDD debido al alto grado de violencia explicita que contienen las siguientes escenas nos vemos en la obligación de censurarlas para no herir la sensibilidad del lector XDDDDD… pero… os lo podéis imaginar no??? _

_En vez de eso, se van a añadir escenas de un conocido programa educativo para niños… ¡¡los teletubies!!!.. en el cual los protagonistas viven en un estado de felicidad permanente (y vomitivo ¬¬)_

_-Hola Tinky Winky!_

_-Hola Dipsy! _

_Que noo… que es broma!! XDDDD …  por Dios! Menuda aberración… no se que es peor, si ver el maltrato de un león cobarde o al mariquita del Tinky Winky con el bolso rojo haciendo paridas por el campo ¬¬UUUUU … en serio ¿Qué les enseñana a los niños en ese programa? ¿a salir del armario???? Y a comportarse como si fueran tontos??  ¬¬UUU_

_*fin de los momentos musicales* *fin de las flores y de las horteradas, hay que afrontar los hechos tal y como son*  _

Desde fuera, Lilita y Lupin escuchaban los macabros sonidos que salían del interior de la sala de tortura. Entre ellos distintos tipos de "auch" "ouch" y gritos y gemidos varios por parte del león y unas _hermosas palabras de cariño hacia el susodicho por parte de James y Silver, rememorando viejos tiempos. (Nda: XDDDDDD)._

Al cabo de una hora el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la melodía de una conocida serie de televisión, en la que salían unos chicos silbando, subidos en unas bicis (Nda: seguro que ya sabéis de cual se trata, no?????). Después la puerta se abrió dando paso a unos sonrientes James y Silver. 

-Nada mejor que un poco de tortura psicológica para acabar- dijo James mientras de fondo se escuchaba la musiquita de susodicha serie. 

De allí se fueron a una sala con chimenea, con unos bonitos sillones verdes. 

-Bueno, ahora pasemos al tema de nuestro trato...- dijo James cogiendo la Firebolt del brujo y sentándose en uno de los sillones.- Observando vuestras actuaciones he podido comprobar que no os falta nada… tu Lupin, has demostrado tener una gran inteligencia, aunque tu creas que no tienes cerebro sí que lo tienes… pero quizá lo que te falte, es esto.- James hizo aparecer un diploma el cual le acreditaba de ser  "_doctor honoris causa"._

-Oh… vaya… gracias ^^ - dijo Lupin cogiendo el diploma.

-De nada. Y en cuanto a ti… mi querido amigo Silver. En la sala de tortura has demostrado tener más corazón que muchas de las personas que conozco, tu único problema es que no sabes exteriorizar tus sentimientos… 

- … - Silver no dijo nada, solo sonrió mirando a James. 

-Y ahora si me hacéis el favor… Lupin y tú ¿podríais traerme al león?- dijo James muy a su pesar.

Se levantaron y fueron hacia las mazmorras. 

Mientras, James y Lilita se quedaron hablando.

-¿De verdad que quieres irte?- le preguntó James sentándose junto a ella.

-… - Lilita asintió- Yo no pertenezco a este mundo… además mis tíos deben estar preocupados por mi… 

-Entiendo... – James la miró a los ojos y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella.- ¿Sigues queriendo irte? – le volvió a preguntar casi en un susurro.

Lilita asintió lentamente, sonriendo. 

-Por lo menos lo he intentado- dijo James sonriendo. 

-¡¡Ya estamos aquí!!- dijo Silver desde la puerta nada más llegar. Al verlos tan juntos:- Eh! Tu! ¿Qué le estas haciendo a Lilita? ¬¬

- nada ¬¬ - contestó James

Silver lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-hm... aquí lo tienes- dijo tirándole al león a los pies como si fuera un saco de patatas. 

-;___; Chanquete ha muerto… ;___; Chanquete ha muerto… - gemía el león. 

- Je… la tortura psicológica ha surtido efecto.- dijo James sonriendo- Bien, león, tu turno… 

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un aura a su alrededor que desapareció a los pocos segundos. 

-Ya esta ¬¬ … ya tienes valentía.- le dijo James.

-¿Si? ^^- el león se levantó del suelo y dirigiéndose a Silver le sacó la lengua.- Si!! Es verdad!!! Muahahjajaja!!!! Ya no te tengo miedo!!!! 

Silver hizo un ademán de pegarle y el león salió corriendo de la habitación. Pasados unos segundos:

-¿Y con Lilita que va a pasar?- preguntó Lupin.

-Mañana mismo saldrá para su mundo… -dijo James mirándola.- Así que ahora será mejor que descanses… 

James y ella salieron de la sala, y la llevó hasta un dormitorio. 

Silver y Lupin por su parte salieron fuera del castillo para ver el paisaje. Estaba amaneciendo. En el borde de los acantilados vieron al león, que también observaba el paisaje. Cuando se acercaron hasta él:

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo poniéndose de espaldas al borde del acantilado- Por mucho que me hagáis ya no os tengo miedo! – Ellos se acercaban, y dio un paso atrás- Ya no soy ningún cobarde- otro paso atrás.

-León…- dijo Silver, que era el que más cerca de él estaba- … para…

-Ahora mismo sois vosotros los que tendríais que temerme a mi!- otro paso.- Algún día me vengareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………    

Silver alargó el brazo, pero lo único que agarro al cerrar el puño fue el aire. 

-vaya… se ha caído…- dijo Silver poniendo cara de circunstancia y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Demasiado cerca del borde…- dijo Lupin imitando a Silver. 

Sin saber de donde, aparecieron dos personajillos que no sacaban más de medio metro del suelo y que parecían sacados de una serie de dibujos animados. Uno con un gorro de la nieve de color azul y rojo que vestía un abrigo marrón. Y el otro con un gorro de cazador verde vestido con un abrigo naranja.

-Oh dios mio!! Han matado a Peter!!!!- dijo el personajillo de gorro azul y rojo.

-Hijos de puta!!!!!- dijo el del gorro verde.

Y después se fueron. 

-O_o?? – Silver y Lupin no daban crédito a sus ojos.

-Esta claro que aquí pasa de todo- dijo Lupin. 

-Yo creo que a la directora se le va mucho la bola ¬¬ - dijo Silver mirando al "cielo". 

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro habían vuelto a Hogsmeade y estaba todo listo para que Lilita volviera a su mundo.

-Te vamos a echar mucho de menos- dijo Lupin abrazándola.

-Y yo a vosotros ;___; de veras que me encantaría quedarme pero… debo volver. 

-Cuídate, eh?- le dijo Silver pasándole la mano por le pelo. 

Ella le abrazó. 

-Gracias por todo amigos ;___;

-Bien… ¿lista?- dijo James con una sonrisa, a pesar de no querer que se fuera. 

Lilita asintió. 

-Los tacones te llevaran a tu casa… solo tienes que desear de corazón estar allí… 

Lilita le miró.

-Gracias James… - Lilita cogió a Totó- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

James dudó unos instantes y después levanto enérgicamente la cabeza y con un extraño brillo en los ojos le dijo:

-Si, nos volveremos a ver. Ahora cierra los ojos y mientras juntas los tacones uno contra otro tres veces repite para ti misma "se esta mejor en casa que en ningún sitio"…… "se esta mejor en casa que en ningún sitio"……

-_Se esta mejor en casa que en ningún sitio, se está mejor en casa que en ningún sitio… se esta mejor en casa que en ningún sitio… _

Una extraña aura comenzó a brillar a su alrededor y una suave brisa se levantó haciendo que los destellos del aura girasen en torno a ella. Después, desapareció. 

Silver, James y Lupin se quedaron mirando el lugar en el que ella estaba.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que si que volveríais a veros?- preguntó Silver.

-Porque es verdad- dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

Lilita abrió los ojos (Nda: de nuevo volvemos al blanco y negro XDDDD). Se encontró en su habitación, tumbada en la cama y con un paño de agua sobre la frente. 

-Lilita, hija, ya te has despertado.- dijo Emma

-¡Tía Emma! ¡Tío Enrique!- dijo al ver que ambos se encontraban ahí.- Oh, que alegría haber vuelto. 

-¿Vuelto?- dijo Emma extrañada- Te diste un golpe en la cabeza y has estado un día inconsciente…

-¿Inconsciente?... entonces… ¿todo ha sido un sueño?... si, claro, todo aquello no podía ser verdad, pero parecía tan real…

-¡Lilita! ¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy tu amigo Remus- dijo entrando en la habitación.

-¿Y de mi? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- le dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.  

-Si, claro que me acuerdo… de vosotros…- Lilita se les quedó mirando.- Vosotros también estabais allí. 

-¿Ah si?- dijo Sirius sonriendo de una forma que le era muy familiar. 

_-(esa forma de sonreír…)_-pensó Lilita.- ¿Y Peter?- preguntó al ver que no estaba.

-Se… lo llevó el tornado- dijo Sirius intentando que sonara lo más triste posible. Pero Lilita vio que se le dibujó un asomo se sonrisa. 

-Vaya…  

-Bueno, vosotros dos, dejad de molestarla- dijo Emma tirándolos de la habitación. 

Al cabo de unos días Lilita estaba caminando por la granja cuando Sirius y Remus llegaron.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Remus.

-Bien…- contestó Lilita algo triste.

-¿Le echas de menos?- preguntó Sirius.

-Si… - dijo con un suspiro. Después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tu que…? 

Levantó la vista y vio a sus dos amigos, pero ya no le parecían los de siempre, si no que eran los que había conocido en Oz...

-¿Sois… vosotros? – preguntó Lilita algo desconcertada. 

-Si- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Pero ¿Cómo?... no lo entiendo.

-Con mi magia- dijo una tercera voz por detrás de ella que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Lilita se dio la vuelta, y lo vio allí de pie envuelto en una túnica.

-James…- Lilita se llevó las manos a la boca y fue corriendo a abrazarle.

-Te dije que volveríamos a vernos.- le dijo dulcemente devolviéndole el abrazo. 

-Oh… ahora si que estoy en casa- dijo Lilita felizmente mirando a Sirius y a Remus, que sonreían. 

                                      **THE END**

****  

Bueno… ya se ha acabado ¿os ha gustado? ^^ (y sin haberlo preparado me ha salido un pareado XDDDDD) en fin, las quejas comentarios y demás en ¡¡reviews!!. La verdad es que me ha ocupado más de lo que pensaba… pero bueno, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que vosotros hayáis disfrutado mucho leyéndolo XDDDDD 

Ah! nuestros chicos están rodando varias obras así que no dejéis de visitar mi ficha por si ha habido algún estreno XDDDD…. Por lo pronto tengo previstos dos más en mente… y también algunos songfics así que dentro de poco los veréis ^_~ 

Como los dos últimos caps los he subido bastante rápido seguramente no os ha dado tiempo a leerlos… de todas formas ¡¡muchas gracias a todos los que lo leéis!! 

Y como diría Harry : _Se esta mejor en Hogwarts que en ningún sitio_ XDDDDD

Un abrazo!

Elyana Black.

PD: Los Merodeadores S.L. le agradece el apoyo que le ha dado al seguir todos los capítulos de este film. Esperamos verle en nuestros futuros estrenos.

Atte. La directora. 

NdLos actores: Lamentamos mucho el estado mental de nuestra directora, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, solo hacemos esto porque nos paga bien. 

XDDDDDDDD


End file.
